A Pirate's Life for Me
by Warrichan
Summary: The crew members of the pirate ship "The Princess Tutu" are some of the most widely known - and most feared - pirates known throughout the seas. Their captain, White Swan, is especially fearsome. But who are they really? Are they truly menacing, evil pirates? And why have they come to Port Gold Crown in disguises? Rated T for pirates, romance, and epic sword battles.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

Rain poured down from the sky. The ship's sails whipped in the sharp wind. If one was foolish enough to be out in this kind of storm, and one happened to be sailing close to the large ship that braved the raging waters, one could look closely and see engraved on the ship the words _The Princess Tutu. _

The figurehead of this ship was a beautiful girl with short red hair. She wore no hat but a crown, but she was obviously a pirate. She wore pirate's clothing, and the fierce yet brooding expression on the girl's face doubtless meant she was facing a great enemy. For she had one hand on her sword hilt, and the other rested by her side.

Standing near the front of the ship was a girl who greatly resembled the figurehead. However, her hair was much longer, reaching past her waist and almost to her knees. The girl's face was shadowed by her hat.

"Captain?" A girl with magenta hair in a bun and an eyepatch ran up onto the deck.

"What is it, Chandler?" The redhead spoke over the storm, not turning to face the girl. "Why are you bothering me?"

"Moni says she sees land ahead. She and Wesley used to live in the town there. It's called Port Gold Crown, I think she said. It's hard to hear anything through this storm... hey, Captain, are you okay? Captain?"

Chandler leaned closer to the redhead, who had reached down quite quickly and clutched her sword hilt when the town's name was mentioned. "Captain, is everything all right?" Chandler asked.

"I'm fine." the girl said darkly. "Set a course for the port."

* * *

**A.N.: Haha, yeah, cliffhanger! :D Sorry. All my prologues are cliffhanger-y and ominous. That's just my style. So anyway, I'll probably be uploading Chapter 1 soon - tonight or tomorrow. Hope you guys like it!**


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter One _

Captain White Swan stood at the front of the ship, her long red hair flying in the wind. The rain was dying down as they approached the town, and she figured it would only be sprinkling rain – if at all – by the time they docked.

Suddenly, she drew her sword and turned quickly on her heel. She raised her sword diagonally in front of her chest and face just in time to block another blade that was longer and thinner than her own.

"Wesley." She glared up at the tall young man in front of her. "What are you doing?"

He smirked slightly and lifted his sword off of hers. He swung again, and she blocked it. "Fighting you," he answered.

She stepped back and to the right. "Don't you know better than to attack your captain, Wesley? You could've killed me, and then you'd be without a leader."

"Aye, but I wouldn't worry for your safety, Swan." Wesley followed her movements. "You blocked my attack. It seems I can never have the element of surprise over you."

"Are you planning a mutiny?" They locked swords again.

Their eyes met, and Wesley took a step back and began to circle her. "Of course not. How would we fare on the sea without the most fearsome pirate ever to sail the seas? Besides, I'm completely loyal to you, Swan."

She rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Wesley..."

"All right, maybe not entirely faithful. I must admit I'm partial to the idea of leaving you on an empty island, giving you naught but a pistol with one shot and taking over the _Tutu _myself." He came behind her.

"That sounds more like you." She twirled and slashed at him.

He tilted his head at her as he blocked her sword, pressing their blades together. "Swan, isn't your long hair a bother in battle?"

"I could ask you the same question." She eyed his dark ponytail as though it were about to jump out and grab her.

"Oh, no, I keep mine back," he answered easily, leaning forward until their faces were quite close through the crossed swords. "Unlike someone..."

They continued to spar, neither making a hit, neither willing to surrender. The crew gathered on deck (except for Moni, that is – she was at the top of the mast) and watched the battle. Chandler turned to a shorter girl with blond pigtails and muttered, "They're at it again."

"Of course they are, my dear," another voice answered before the blond could. A young man with purplish hair and violet eyes came up behind Chandler and wrapped his arms around her. "They fight practically every day."

"One might almost think they actually hate each other!" The younger girl giggled. "But really, deep inside, I just know Swan is in love with Wesley! Oh, I know she is!"

"Shut up, Livvie," Chandler said disgustedly. "Why would she like _Wesley?"_

Livvie looked innocently up at the magenta-haired girl. "Chandler, you used to have a crush on Wesley! How could you hate him now?"

"He broke my heart," Chandler said stubbornly. "And besides, I'm sooo over him now." She turned and looked at the boy behind her with a smile. "I've got a new boyfriend. Right, Bull?"

"Absolutely, my darling. I love you with all my heart," Bull declared and kissed her cheek.

Chandler rolled her eyes but couldn't keep a grin off her face. "You missed."

"What?"

"You missed." She kissed his lips. Livvie pretended to be sick, but really she enjoyed the romance of Chandler and her loving boyfriend. She just wanted someone to love herthat way.

Swan leaped sideways, barely missing Wesley's blade, and grabbed a rope hanging down from the mast. She swung up high into the air, red hair flashing in the sun that had broken through the clouds, and landed on the other side of the ship.

Wesley narrowed his green eyes and ran to her, his heeled boots thudding on the deck. He slashed at her, but she caught his blade against hers. He stepped forward, and she stepped back. Soon enough he had her pressed against the back of the ship, their swords crossed in an X between the two of them.

Swan studied her first mate as he stood in front of her. She quickly deciphered his body language: shoulders squared, head held high, one hand on his hip, a cocky smirk on his face. He thought he'd won.

Well, he was wrong.

Swiftly the captain's blade hit the base of Wesley's. She twisted, putting her whole weight into a downward thrust.

His sword clattered as it hit the deck. She straightened her back and pointed her sword directly at his undefended chest.

She shook her head at his shocked expression. "I'm disappointed in you, Wesley. Defeated by a simple disarming move? I thought you were a better swordsman than that."

The boy glared at her angrily and swept up his sword. "Moron." he snarled. "I was holding back. I could've beat you." Wiping the sweat from his brow, he stalked to the front of the ship with the captain hard on his heels.

"Wesley!"

He turned to her, their faces inches apart, his expression fierce.

"It was a joke." Her blue eyes burned intensely. "You're one of the best pirates I've ever seen, and I've seen a lot of good pirates. I don't care if you lost the match this time. Just don't do it in a real fight."

He kept silent, their eyes locked just as their swords had been moments earlier.

"I know why you were holding back. You didn't want to hurt me. But if a time ever comes when I've done something horribly wrong, and the only way to fix it is for me to die, and we're fighting..." She paused, taking a deep breath. "I don't want you to hold back, savvy?"

"Okay," he muttered and stepped away, breaking the tension between them.

Swan glared at his back as he walked away. "I'm going to my cabin," she snapped and went in, slamming the door behind her and locking it.

The brave captain disappeared almost instantly, leaving behind a poor tired girl who took off her hat and sank down into the chair in the corner of the room.

Out of the front of her blouse she pulled a silver chain on which was hung a simple red stone. She stared at it, watching it turn and sparkle in the light.

She let it drop back onto her chest and sighed heavily, picking up a sheet of paper with several sketches on them. Sketches of her crew. Along with the paper she picked up a brush and ink and began to write names beside the sketches.

_Fakir._ Her first mate, Wesley.

_Pike. _Her loyal friend with the eyepatch, Chandler.

_Lilie._ Her younger sister, the cook. Livvie.

_Raetsel._ Moni, the ship's mast monkey.

_Femio._ She tried not to laugh as she wrote this beside Bull's picture.

_Mr. Cat._ The gray-and-white cat, the ship's mouse hunter, looked up and meowed from where he was washing the base of his tail beside her chair.

She dipped her brush in the ink again and stared at the picture of herself as she wrote, whispering her true name aloud as she touched the red stone around her neck.

"Ahiru."

"Captain!" A sharp knock on her door startled her, and she dropped the paper and brush. She hurried to the door and unlocked it.

It was Wesley, or Fakir, as his real name was. "Shouldn't we disguise ourselves? You know, so the people of the town don't know what we are."

"Chandler told me you and Moni used to live in Gold Crown Port. Won't they already know you?" Ahiru replied as casually as she could. It was hard to switch back to her "strong-and-brave-pirate-captain" persona so quickly.

"Yeah, we did," he said darkly, looking away. "However, our parents don't know we became pirates. As far as they know, we're just sailors. And we'd like to visit them while we're there... But we don't want them to know that... you know." He gestured to himself awkwardly.

"Okay," she relented. "We can put on disguises. Tell the crew to come meet in my cabin. We'll decide there what each of us will wear."

* * *

**A.N.: Well now, that was a fast update. :3 But I just couldn't resist! I had already begun writing their disguises when I realized that I could end the chapter right where I did and update. So I did, and here it is. Hope you liked it, and please review!**


End file.
